Never Grow Up
by thefullmetalAlchemistcayla
Summary: just a little bit of fluff about tony's life. from baby to fatherhood. Super husbands/family 3 song fic 'Never grow up" by Taylor Swift


The baby monitor was going off by the wailing of baby on the other side of it. Maria Stark woke at the interrupting sound. She turned over to tell Howard but that side was empty. With a sad sigh she got out of bed. It seemed he was never home anymore.

As she walked in the crying only got louder. She saw her precious baby boy, Anthony. Barely two years old, sitting up in his crib, clutching his Captain America doll in his Captain America pajamas, crying such large tears. He saw his mom and raised his hands up with a small hiccup. With a warm smile she picked him up. Cradling him to her chest. He was quiet the moment he touched her shoulder. Captain America doll still in hand.

He still sniffled and cried a little but she rocked him gently in her arms. "shhh. Mommy is here." She then realized what the problem was. The room was darker then usual. The Captain America shield Night light wasn't on. His dad once again, forgot to put it on and poor Tony woke up to pitch blackness. Once he was asleep on her shoulder she placed him in the crib again, then going to turn on the night light, bringing red,white and blue colors all over the room. She looked over him as he started sleeping again. Gently brushing a dark bit of hair out of his face.

Your little hand's wrapped around my finger  
And it's so quiet in the world tonight  
Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming  
So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light  
To you everything's funny, you got nothing to regret  
I'd give all I have, honey  
If you could stay like that

She wondered what he was dreaming as his tiny eye lids fluttered slightly. She gently touched his hand, his fingers instinctively wrapping around hers. She smiled with tears in her eyes. He won't always be her baby but she wished so much he would never grow up.

Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little  
Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple  
I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no one break your heart  
And no one will desert you  
Just try to never grow up, never grow up

"Just drop me off a block from the theater, please?" Maria huffed back to her 14 year old son who now was seated in the back seat, hunched over, hiding from his friends. Mortified his mom is dropping him off. "No, Anthony, I will not-" "It's Tony." She had to bite her tongue. "I will not drop you off a block away, I want to make sure you get there safely." Finally at the theater, some of Tony's science friends were waiting.

They waved happily. They didn't care his mom dropped him off, since there moms dropped them off as well. Just to make him so adorably upset. Got out while he was getting out, and kissed his cheek, red lipstick and all. His face scrunched up in disgust while his friends laughed at his extreme reaction "Mom! Stop!" With a smile she let go. "Now be careful in there, ok?" "I know mom! I'm 14, I think I know what I'm doing." With a shake of her head with a sad smile she turned back to her car, driving back home.

You're in the car on the way to the movies  
And you're mortified your mom's dropping you off  
At 14 there's just so much you can't do  
And you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots  
But don't make her drop you off around the block  
Remember that she's getting older too  
And don't lose the way that you dance around in your pj's getting ready for school

Tony was now 21 years old, moved out of his house, his own apartment, well dorm room at MIT. His mom had left from dropping him off and he started to admit to himself that he felt alone. He opened the box with his belongings and started putting stuff away. He smiled sadly when he came across his old Captain America shield night light and doll.

Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room  
Memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home  
Remember the footsteps, remember the words said  
And all your little brother's favorite songs  
I just realized everything I have is someday gonna be gone

A week later he got news of his parents car crash. Both died in the car. As he watched the caskets lower he couldn't help but think back to when his mom was there to help with homework or make food because he was never good in the kitchen. A thought occurred to him. He didn't want to grow up. He didn't want to take control of the company. He didn't want this amount of responsibility. But he had no choice. He went back home and collapsed into tears on his old bed. The Captain America bedding still as he left it before he left for school. In an attempt to grow up he didn't take it with him. Now he was so glad he didn't. He slipped off his business shoes, coat and undid his black tie. He snuggled under his old covers, feeling the familiar warmth. The only thin missing was his mom tucking him in. he didn't see Obi, his fathers long time friend and car giver for tony, come in, plugging in his captain America shield night light. He woke to the familiar red,white and blue across the room.

So here I am in my new apartment  
In a big city, they just dropped me off  
It's so much colder that I thought it would be  
So I tuck myself in and turn my night light on

After each hangover and each horrible meeting or argument with pepper all he could think was "I wish I 'd never grown up." He never thought he would take over the company, get kidnapped for his weapons, have to use technology he built in a cave to keep him alive or that he would become a super hero.

Wish I'd never grown up  
I wish I'd never grown up

Now the baby monitor net to Tony bedside was going off. Peter was awake. He got up with a small groan. It was 4 in the morning. He walked in and saw little two year old peter, sitting up in bed, red and blue pajama, clutching Tony's old captain America doll. He lifted him up, Peter quieting down the moment he touched his shoulder. "What is it fella?" Tony looked around the room. The Shield night light was on. What was wrong? Peter attempted to speak. "bawd dweem" Tony took that as "bad dream" With a small, sad smile. "It's ok. Papa is here." When Peter was calmed down enough he placed him back in his crib, gently brushing his hair, holding his hand. That's when he felt warm hands and two strong arms wrap around his waist. A kiss landed on the back of his neck. He leaned into the touch. So warm and comforting. "How is he?" Steve asked in a whisper. "Tony just smiled. "Fine now. Just a bad dream." He felt Steve smile and lead him out of the room.

Once back in there bedroom and back in bed. Steve wrapped his arms around him, kissing his neck. He smiled from the warm embrace and at the moment, he's never been so happy to grow up. He just wished peter wouldn't.

Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up  
I could still be little  
Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up  
It could still be simple  
Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little  
Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
Won't let no one break your heart  
And even though you want to, please try to never grow up  
Oh, don't you ever grow up  
Oh, never grow up, just never grow up

AN: this is my first super husbands/super family fic! Please be nice! Let me know what you think! No flamers!


End file.
